We're Simple Meant To Be
by animejade49
Summary: Kaia Nouzooka and the Hitachiin twins have been best friends since infancy. One day Kaia finds out she must marry one of the twins... and to her misfortune, she gets engaged to the wrong one. Will she end up with the twin that owns her heart? Kaoru X OC


**Hope you like your story Victoriabrass=D**

* * *

><p>Behind every smile, there is sadness…<p>

Well in most cases that is, some people are happy, but very little are TRULY happy.

What do you need to be happy?

Wealth and health, beauty, Power. Sure all those things would make anyone happy in this life. However, is it really enough?

"Hey Kai Chan, ready for our first day of class?" Tamaki asks.  
>"Sure… but what made you want to walk to school Tama Chan?" I ask.<br>"Ah the beautiful autumn breeze, the fresh air… life" He says as he gazes at our beautiful nature.  
>"Tama Chan, I know you well… you wouldn't ask me to wait for you outside my house for no reason"<br>"Where else was I suppose to pick you up?" He asks.  
>"That's not what I mean; it's the walking part that gave you away"<br>"And what is that suppose to mean?" He screeched.  
>"That means you are one lazy dude when it comes to walking"<br>"What how could you say that about me Kai Chan!" He yells at me.  
>"Well its true Tama Chan, after all you aren't our prince for no reason" I giggle.<br>"But I'm a one of a kind prince! Everyone knows this Kai Chan!" He yells.  
>"Tama Chan you can be so self centered sometimes" I laugh.<br>"I'm sorry… you actually distracted me from what I really wanted to talk to you about" He calmly says, putting his arm around my shoulder.  
>"What do you want to talk to me about Tama Chan?"<br>"You and the twins that's what" He mumbles.  
>"Did you just say the twins" I ask, he nods his head.<br>"What about them Tama Chan?"  
>"Kyoya found out that you are engaged to Hikaru… is that true?" He asks, making me feel ultra nervous.<br>"I am…" I mutter.  
>"And is he happy about this… are you Kaia?"<br>"Of course I am... why wouldn't I be. Hika Chan and I have known each other since infancy and we have been inseparable" I lie.  
>"Did you forget that I know you well? Kai Chan… you may adore him but you don't love him" He says.<br>"What do you know Tama Chan" I reply in anger, pushing him away from me.  
>"You aren't in love with Hikaru… it's Kaoru who you love, am I not correct?" I turn my gaze away from Tamaki when he asked me this.<br>"What makes you say that?" I try to say without sounding nervous.  
>"Yesterday, our last vacation day, at the beach… I saw you and Kaoru talking" Why did I have such nosy good friends?<p>

_Flashback…_

When our first year of school ended, our parents had seated us for a family meeting, there we found out that when we were born, the eldest children of the Hitachiin's and the Nouzooka's were to be wed in the future… ever since then, my relationship with the twins has never been the same.

Thankfully it was the last day of vacation, so I would stay away from Kaoru. Yup, I was engaged to the wrong twin… As the club was getting ready for dinner back at the beach house, I sat in the sand and gazed at the sunrise, hoping everything would be okay in the end.

"I've been trying to talk to you all day Kaia Chan" Kaoru suddenly says.  
>"What do you want Kaoru?" I respond coldly.<br>"You've been avoiding me all summer" He said, sitting next to me.  
>"It's all in your head Kaoru Chan" I force myself to look at him and smile.<br>"Well I won't lie to you, you've been different… and it hurts me you know"  
>"I'm engaged to your brother, how you expect me act Kaoru Chan?" I turn my gaze back to the sun.<br>"I remember when we were young, when we use to play in the backyard of my parents house. I made you a ring out of a flower remember? I promised that I was going to marry you one day remember" I felt like crying as he said this. That memory was the most beautiful thing to me.  
>"And I said I would never marry a dumb bell like you" I giggle.<br>"Yeah but then I would always say… you'll fall for me eventually. I'm destined for you"  
>"And I'd say so am I… we're simply meant to be" I turn my gaze towards him and smile. To my surprise he smiles back at me.<br>"I'll always love you Kaia Chan"

_End of flashback_

"Tamaki… lets just go to school please, and let's hope the best" I snap. He wraps his arms around me and says "No matter what happens, you can always count on me"  
>"Thank you Tama Chan" I mumble, almost in tears.<p> 


End file.
